Dead or Dead a TVD fanfic
by thefaultsinpanem
Summary: Laura lacks a last name, but not a motive. She's a vampire hunter that's also a vampire, determined to wreak some havoc for two rather infamous vampires. For roughly one-hundred years, she's been in search, and it seems that her efforts are about to be rewarded. \\ Mostly canon with a few characters of my own.


**CHAPTER ONE**

My name is Laura. I used to be proud of my last name, but I've stopped telling of it about 100 years ago. The same happened with my father and brothers, except earlier. Now, I'm just Laura.

Obviously, in case you didn't already infer it from my whole "100 years ago" statement, I'm a vampire. I portray some contradiction, however, due to the fact that I am also a vampire hunter. To be frank, I hate vampires. But, the only way that guaranteed myself enough time and energy to seize my prey was to become immortal. Even if it does have one or two perks, my opinion on the horror of vampirism still remains unchanged.

"Tag! you're it!"

"No, you're it!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-hah!"

I close my eyes and press my fingers to my temples as Celia and Tommy Clark dart around their living room, pushing each other and running into just about everything possible. "SHUT UP!" I finally exclaim, and rise from the couch quickly enough to snatch both of them by their shirt collars. They writhe around, but my grip is too strong. "Stop moving and maybe I'll let you go." Immediately, the pair of five-year-olds go limp. A small smile traces across my lips at how quickly they listened, and I let go. However, Tommy does what he normally does, and goes a bit overboard with the whole "limp" thing. Once I release my grip, he lets himself bellyflop onto the floor while his sister catches herself. Celia and I shoot each other a slightly amused look, and I see the little girl smack her hand into her face. I laugh under my breath.

"Tommy, you okay?" I kneel down beside the little ginger child as he picks himself up off the ground. At first, it looks as if he's about to cry, but as I reach out to comfort him, the little boy grabs my wrist and hauls himself up with an exclamation that he's hungry. I laugh. Babysitting the Clark twins is always a challenge, but I usually stay pretty amused.

As Tommy stumbles off in search of food, I feel a tug on my flowy blue shirt and look down to see Celia. "Do you think we could play salon again, Laura? Pleaaase?" I roll my eyes in amusement and nod.

"Of course, sweetie. Right after we eat-"

"Ah! Ew!" I hear a shriek of fear and disgust coming from the boy child and sigh as I sharply turn to see him standing in front of the coffee table, my purse opened and a bag of blood in his hands.

"Shit!" I exclaim, and leap over to him, snatching the bag and shoving it back in my purse. "Tommy! Why were you digging in my purse?"

"Is that blood? Why is it your purse?"

"Why were you in my purse?"

"Is that blood?"

"Tommy!"

"Did you kill someone?!"

I purse my lips and make the last resort of catching his gaze. My tone lowers as I speak, not breaking eye contact. "You didn't go into my purse. There was no blood. You are hungry, and you're on your way to the kitchen." I allow the ginger boy to nod slowly, and then I blink, ending the compulsion. Almost immediately, a smile graces his face again and he grins, turns, and goes to the kitchen.

The noise of muffled crying reminds me that there's another child in the room. I use my vampire speed to get to Celia faster than she can run away, and I grab her by her shoulders and compel her to believe that she didn't see anything either, and that we'll play salon after she joins Tommy for a snack.

I walk her to the kitchen, where Tommy sits at the table, awaiting a snack. I give them each two Oreos, and then instruct them to stay in here for a couple of moments. Once they agree, I quickly walk out of the kitchen, my face hot from worry. I reach inside my purse, and pull out the bloodbag, and dart to the bathroom, locking the door. I sink my fangs through the plastic and closing my eyes. That was too close for my taste.

Just as I'm prepared to emerge from the room of the toilet, my ass vibrates. Well, more like my phone [whatever].

So, like any sane being would do, I answer it. The voice on the other end of the line is a very gruff, deep voice that may come across as intimidating, but I'm ecstatic to hear the voice that has become so familiar, that its almost pleasant.

I don't outwardly portray my happiness, and speak in a hushed voice. "Location."

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." That's what I like about him- straight to the point, like me.

"Both?"

"Yeah. Living in the same house and everything."

"Makes my job easier. I'll be outta here-"

"Hold up," my source stops me. "I have some other information you might wanna hear as well."

"For example?"

"They have other vampire connections."

"Shit," I mutter, closing my eyes. I should've known.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. I'll be at the warehouse in... twenty minutes."

"I'll see you then."

And I hang up without a goodbye.


End file.
